


together we can survive hell

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst?, M/M, a lot of crying, fluff?, just gay teenagers crying to each other and comforting each other, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"shut up, just shut up, we'll be okay, just don't talk Trashkawa, we'll be fine, i will make sure of it" he exclaimed between sobs as Oikawa wrapped his arms around him his fingers gripping at the fabric of his shirt. His own tears now running down his face and his shoulders shaking violently with every choked word he tried to make out between the ugly crying and the need to breathe air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we can survive hell

Another hit, and another hit and another hit till there was absolutely no sign of resistance and hopefully life in the corpse laying on his legs, relucantly Oikawa let the metal baseball bat slide from his fingertips and onto the wooden floor , blood splattered all over the previously white walls and his clothes, coloring everything with the dreadful reminder of death, not that it mattered, at least not anymore and not anytime soon. He had long gotten used to such a depressing scenery.

Breathing labored and coming in hard puffs of warm air, Oikawa struggled to keep himself standing upcstraight, his legs shook threatening him of giving in and leaving him with no support, his body finally showing signs of fatigue as the adrenaline slowly drained from within himself making his eyelids heavier and heavier with each breath passing his lips, his mucles tired and sore from all the swinging he had done. 

A gun shot somewhere in the background could be heard but he did not bother moving to check, he already knew who it was and he was more than relieved to finally hear silence after the alarming gun shot before hasty footsteps echoed on the walls of the small house making his heart flutter in relief.

"Is everything okay here?" Iwaizumi practically barked, voice cracking lightly , shotgun armed and ready to fire at any kind of threat that blocked his way, face unusually calm but Oikawa could notice the small shaking of his hands. Oikawa did not bother answering only leaning his head back a small signature smile stretching on his lips briefly before he spoke in the sweetest most innocent tone he could muster in such a situation.

"iwa-chan" he purred and Iwaizumi let out a sign of relief, eyes closing for a moment to recollect himself even if just for a bit.

"You are not hurt right?" he asked securing the shotgun safely in his back pack, allowing himself for first time this day to drop his guard for a bit, the soreness on his body making him groan a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to soothe down some of the tension.

"Were you worried for me?" Oikawa continued turning his whole body towards Iwaizumi, taking deep breaths and standing up fully straight to hide his fatigue , and judging from the shorter male opposite of him they were both in the same board. For a moment Iwaizumi opened his eyes ,expression a mix between pain, probably from his stiff shoulders , holding a shotgun for hours to no end patiently waiting for any danger to jump from any corner was a huge burden to his body, and something unreadable and alien to Oikawa who was used to the stoic and angry furrowing of Iwaizumi's eyebrows.

"Of course i did idiot" Iwaizumi growled expression softening more when Oikawa looked at him shocked. They were both tired, dark cycles big and obvious shadows under their eyes a reminder of how much they needed a break, but in such a world, there was no time for such a luxury. Oikawa breathed, the tingling feeling in his chest matching perfectly the hollowness he felt inside of him. The worry and frustration from all these weeks finally crushing down on him leaving him to stare at the wooden floor creaking and shifting under his every movement ,tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he saw Oikawa's bottom lip tremble lightly, his shoulders shaking lightly. He cursed ,biting down on his own lip to force himself to not cry. How could he cry now? He had to comfort Oikawa. But then again, how could he NOT cry not? He and Oikawa had experienced thousands and thousands sleepless nights filled with tears of frustration , it was almost a reflex for him to cry whenever Oikawa cried as well. 

"Iwa-chan will we be--"Before Oikawa could finish his words iwaizumi had lached himself on oikawa a hand coming around his neck to pull him down, their foreheads firmly pressed together. Iwaizumi forced himself to ignore Oikawa's shocked gaze, to ignore the warm breathe on his lips, the way Oikawa's hair tickled him and the way the tears were now flowing freely down his face and he probably looked really terrible.

"shut up, just shut up, we'll be okay, just don't talk Trashkawa, we'll be fine, i will make sure of it" he exclaimed between sobs as Oikawa wrapped his arms around him his fingers gripping at the fabric of his shirt. His own tears now running down his face and his shoulders shaking violently with every choked word he tried to make out between the ugly crying and the need to breathe air.

A "Thank you" a "I love you" a "Hajime" a "I don't want to lose you" were the things Iwaizumi could mostly make out between Oikawa's blubbering and his own sobs as he peppered Oikawa's whole face with small quick kisses ignoring the dirt and blood that stained his cheeks.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours, Hajime really didn't know and didn't care to count, he just continued to press Oikawa against him, letting bhim sob out his anxieties as he continued to whisper soothing words and nibbling on Oikawa's skin to calm him down but also calm himself down. When Oikawa pulled away it was slow and relucant, his eyes red and puffy and his nose bright red and Iwaizumi would laugh if it wasn't for the fact his voice was now hoarse from his own crying.

"You look like shit" he managed to mutter his hands still tangled in Oikawa's locks who puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his bottom lip. 

"You don't look any better Iwa-chan" he mused cracking a small smile and Iwaizumi finally laughed, a lingering bubbling laugh coated with the relief of finally seeing Oikawa a bit more alive that before. Oikawa sniffled eyes fixed on Iwaizumi's face, his lips still forming the smile, his heart fluttering in his chest as he leaned down to press his lips against Iwaizumi's cheeks, tasting the saltiness of their tears as Iwaizumi stopped laughing. Body tensing and relaxing with every second passing.

"we'll be fine" Oikawa finally whispered, dragging his fingertips down Iwaizumi's side of the neck, making him shiver lightly as his eyes fell from Oikawa's warm gaze to his feet, red blooming on his cheeks as they connected fingers, their hands perfectly fitting together.

"Yeah" Iwaizumi breathed out letting his shoulders drop as Oikawa rubbed soothing circles on his skin. 

They could not change how the world had ended up, and could barely afford to stay in one place and relax, but maybe, just maybe, they could survive this hell if they stuck together.

**Author's Note:**

> this might become a series for haikyuu ships dunno man, for now here is iwaoi
> 
> please take your time to leave me an opinion and thank you for sticking with me


End file.
